


[Podfic] The Old Wild, Restless Sorrow

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [24]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Memories, Multi, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe Old Wild, Restless Sorrowby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Oliwia's arrival in Kaer Morhen brings up some unpleasant memories for Jaskier.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Aubry (The Witcher)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	[Podfic] The Old Wild, Restless Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Old Wild, Restless Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570992) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:12:10  
 **Size:** 7.58 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Old Wild, Restless Sorrow - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-24/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack24_TheOldWildRestlessSorrow_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
